


such small hands

by longhairandbarefeet



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko's Mexican Honeymoon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Prompts, Shower Sex, it's bizarre and weird but funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet
Summary: series of drabbles/one shots/prompts for sethkate





	1. i thought i heard the door open

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my lovelies/my valentines on twitter! 
> 
> prompt one: shower sex! 
> 
> for deb, you are one of my new favorite people, and I am so lucky to have met you. You are truly a gem! :)

It’s been three weeks, twenty-one days exactly, and nothing seems to make anything truly better for them. They’ve been traveling, mindlessly, wordlessly and she’s good at pretending nothing affects her. She doesn’t flinch when he opens the door to the first dirty motel they are forced into sharing, doesn’t squirm around in an uncomfortable way when they have to sleep in the same queen sized bed that feels more like a twin, and she doesn’t under any circumstances cry. 

 

They make small talk sometimes, avoiding sore subjects like they are emotional landmines and it makes it easier between them. She doesn’t laugh when he tries to tell her stories from his time in prison, stories he’s never told anyone but he’s more than determined to make her crack some sort of smile. 

 

She never does, her lips fight it, twitch just a little bit, and then they fall back into a straight line. He wishes she’d just humor him a little. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Seth questions, sitting reclined in the chair and his feet propped up in the table. He’s flipping through one of the many take out menus that they’ve been eating at regularly for the past few weeks. He’s already learned what she likes to order from each place, already learned what she picks out of each entrée (which is green peppers) or what soda she doesn’t like to drink (regular coke.)

 

“Not really, I am still full from lunch.” Kate replies reaching for some clean towels that sit on top of the dresser. She reaches in her drawer to pull out a pair of shorts, a tee shirt, and some panties. He swallows hard when he sees her do it; she’s usually so conspicuous about it.

 

“Showering?” Seth asks, and he smiles because it’s an obvious question. She turns to look at him, and she holds the clothes and towels tight to her chest. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Kate says with a small nod. She walks slowly into the bathroom, and then walks back out, and then does it all over again. He’s confused, confused why she’s so confused. 

 

“Something wrong?” Seth stands up, his eyebrows raised and hands on his hips. He waits for her to say something. He’s always waiting on her to say something. 

 

“Will you join me?” Kate whispers, her eyes downcast when she had started the question, but she’s looking straight at him by the end. Seth blinks back in surprise, and he’s waiting for her to claim it to be a joke, but she remains completely straight faced. 

 

“I’m sorry, what did you say, princess?” Seth walks over to her slowly because he doesn’t want to scare her. She’s not shown any signs of it yet, no apprehension, but as he stops directly in front of her she pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and bites.

 

“Take a shower with me, Seth.” Kate holds out her hand to him. He accepts it, intertwines his fingers with her, and now he knows he can’t tell her no. He also knows he doesn’t want to say no either. 

 

She leads him in, and he shuts the door behind him with a quiet click. When she turns to look at him again, he’s already reaching to take off his wife beater, but she pushes his hands away. 

 

“Want me to keep my clothes on?” Seth says teasingly, and she’s already answering his question because she’s lifting it over his head instead. She drops it to the ground, and lets her hands settle easily on his torso. 

 

“Take my clothes off, please.” Kate asks.

 

He lifts the tee shirt over her head, and watches as her long, dark hair falls down onto her bare shoulders. 

 

He didn’t know a seventeen year old in a dirty white bra and pair of jeans would get him this hard, but she is.

 

They take the rest of their clothes off in silence; she unbuttons his pants with a quiet snap, and he unclasps her bra with his fingers tracing over the indentions where it was a little too tight on her. 

 

She turns the water on, and puts her hand under the water to test the temperature. He’s staring at her the whole time, studying the girl in front of him. He’s never allowed himself to stare at her for too long, but he can’t help himself. She stands naked and beautiful and he just wants to reach out and run his fingers down her spine, but she has to ask first. 

 

She steps in the shower first, standing directly beneath the showerhead, and closing her eyes tight as the water falls over the contours of her face. He follows in after, and he stands back just watching her, still waiting on her. 

 

“You’re going to get cold.” Kate says opening her eyes to look at him, letting her eyes go from his head to toe, letting her eyes linger a few moments on his hardened cock. 

 

“I don’t really know why I am in here, and trust me, baby girl, we could get a whole lot warmer if I did.”

 

Kate looks at him, and he waits for her. Kate doesn’t use her words to answer; instead she takes a small step closer to him, and places her hand on his roughened cheek. She rubs her hand back and forth, and he closes his eyes at the contact. 

 

“Kiss me,” Kate says pulling him back, and bringing him under the water with her. “Kiss me.” She repeats, lifting her head up, and he leans down to press his mouth to hers. 

 

“You still didn’t tell me why, you know?” Seth says pulling away to press his forehead into hers, she presses back and begins to rub her hands over the blades of his shoulders. 

 

“I had a dream about you last night.” Kate replies, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red even under the warmth of the water. “I had a dream about us right here, in this shower, and I woke up from it and for the first time in a long time, I woke up with a smile on my face.” 

 

“You had a sex dream about me?” Seth says smiling wide at her. He wants to admit to her that he’s had a few about her since they left the Twister, that he’s imagined fucking her in every position imaginable, but he’ll keep those for himself. 

 

“A bit,” Kate replies, clearing her throat, and nodding. “Yeah.” 

 

“Well,” Seth says reaching around her to press his hands to her ass, and lightly squeezing. “What now?” 

 

“I want you to make me smile again.” Kate replies, swallowing harshly and then carefully wrapping her hand around his cock. He can tell she’s never done this before, and that she’s most definitely inexperienced, but he still chokes on his breath when she begins to pump her hand back and forth. “I want you.”

 

“You have me.” Seth growls back. He can’t take much of it anymore because he’s pushing her against the tile wall, and pressing his fingers to her center so he knows that she’s ready for him. 

 

“Seth,” Kate moans, her head tilted back as he leaves kisses on her exposed neck. “I’m ready.” 

 

He pushes inside of her as she says it, and she presses her nails deep into the skin of his shoulders as he fucks her. The water keeps getting hotter, and the steam in the room is making it hard to see each other, but they can still feel each other. He can feel how wet she is, how tight, and how warm. He doesn’t know how long he’ll last because of it.

 

He only lasts a few minutes longer, and after he whispers the sweetest apologies in her ear because he knows that she was close, but she wasn’t quite there yet. 

 

“It’s okay,” Kate replies, pressing a wet kiss to his open mouth and shutting the water off. “You can make it up to me in the bedroom.”

 

“Is that so?” Seth replies with his eyebrows cocked. He wraps the towel around his waist, and watches her do the same. 

 

“Yes.” Kate says walking backward into the bedroom, and dropping the towel onto the floor. He chases after her playfully, and pins her onto the bed. “Redeem yourself, Mr. Gecko.” Kate says, and for the first time he sees her smile, and he thinks it’s redemption enough.


	2. this is weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sethkate body swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is a fluffy, funny mess, but let's be real, switching bodies isn't quite normal. It should also be stated that it's incredibly difficult to imagine seth gecko in kate fullers body and vice versa, but it's also HILARIOUS!
> 
> dedications:
> 
> requested by cassi: it's for you girl! I hope you enjoy. You are a serious sweetheart, and it's a lot of fun getting to know you! :)
> 
> idea by Eliza: my sethkate whisper, and birthday twin. ily and i hope you enjoy this. You are one of my favorite people, and i hope you know how awesome you are!

“Okay...so how did this happen again?” Richie is sitting on the edge of his chair, face in hands and he’s suppressing a grin because this is the funniest, freakiest fucking thing he’s ever seen before in his life.

 

“We don’t know, but we think it has something to do with that gypsy, you know, the one who cursed you.” Kate’s words, but they are coming straight out of Seth’s mouth. “She switched our bodies, and now I am Seth, Seth is me!” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, her eyes bugging out because she was no longer the short, small girl she was a few minutes before, instead she was a man with a tattoo, with arm hair, and a penis. Kate exhaled loud at the thought of it. 

 

“Richie, what the fuck did you do?” Seth took this opportunity to chime in, and with his remark Richie let his laughter fill the room. 

 

“That gypsy was a sham! I can’t believe you guys are pinning this all on me.” Richie gasps, taking his glasses off his face and cleaning them absentmindedly. “I don’t know why you guys aren’t pointing the finger at each other.”

 

“Don’t deflect, please!” She says, all high pitch and frustrated, glaring at Richie.

 

“Calm down, Kate.” Seth says, attempting to soothe her, but unconvincingly.

 

“Seth, what are we suppose to do? I can’t be you. I can’t be a boy. I have to pee. How am I suppose to pee?!” 

 

“I can’t even think about that shit right now...” Seth begins to rub his hands through his hair, and he jumps at the softness and length of it. 

 

“This is the weirdest fucking thing I have ever seen.” Richie interjects, watching Kate and Seth talk to each other.

 

“You fix this.” Seth says, pointing a finger at Richie. “Fix this now!”

 

“I don’t know how!” Richie replies, enunciating each word to get his point across. “I am a culebra, not a goddamn wizard.” 

 

“And I don’t give a fuck!” Seth says, fake chuckling under his breath. It’s out of place coming from Kate’s mouth, but it’s the most Seth thing he’s seen since they’ve been talking. “Fix this or I will fix my fist against your goddamn face.” 

 

+

 

“Do you think he’ll actually fix this?” Kate asks, staring at herself in the mirror above the dresser with a look of pure terror. It’s one thing to run your fingers over a beard, another to run your fingers through your beard.

 

“I don’t know. He was able to bring you guys back from Xibalba, so I think this Rob Schneider shit should be a piece of cake.” Seth replies with his eyes closed tight because he’s not even sure he can process this. 

 

He’s never actually seen Kate naked before, not even after all those nights in a one-room motel with a broken lock on the bathroom and just each other. It terrifies him to think the first time he’ll see her; it’ll be like this. Seth had imagined it a lot differently. 

 

“I wasn’t joking before, Seth. I really do have to pee.” Kate says, moving around awkwardly, crossing her legs. Her cheeks are turning pink, but she’s playing the embarrassment off well. It’s just so bizarre to see his body doing all of these actions he’s not doing.

 

“I, um,” Seth says, sputtering slightly and uncharacteristically. He knows he is acting strange, but this entire situation is strange as fuck. “I mean if you have to go, you should go.” 

 

“Oh right, I forgot, men and women are the same anatomically.” Kate says rolling her eyes. “And I, well I’ve never....” Kate sighs deeply, staring into space for a few moments. “Jesus, never mind, just forget it.” 

 

“Forget what?” Seth questions with his interest peaked. 

 

“Nope, I am not telling you anything.” Kate replies, crossing her arms again, and Seth wonders if maybe this is all a bad dream. “I will just sit here until it’s reversed.”

 

“That could take days, maybe even a week. You are being ridiculous. If you’ve never seen a penis before or--” 

 

“Oh no, shut up, Seth.” Kate shoots her hand up to stop him, and she groans. “I’ve seen a penis before, I went to public school, remember?”

 

“Right...” Seth says smiling. “Then what is it?” 

 

“I’ve, well I have never seen your penis before.” Kate says quietly, and Seth swallows. It’s all very weird. He wishes they could have their bodies back, and that this conversation was much different.

 

“Right...” 

 

“Not that I think about seeing it or anything. I just didn’t think it’d be like this.” Kate says, and she presses her hand over her mouth to silence anything else from escaping. 

 

“Don’t get cute now, sweetheart.” Seth replies, quirking his brow. “I have no shame in saying that I’ve always imagined it differently too.” 

 

“Okay,” Kate says letting out a relieved sigh. “What do we do now?”

 

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that you should,” Seth stops to clear his throat. “Relieve yourself, and I will talk you through it of course. Then after we keep our hands to ourselves until we are safely back in our own bodies...capiche?” 

 

“Capiche...” Kate nods slowly, and then turns to look at him with a half smile. “And Seth, what happens after we are back in our own bodies?” 

 

“I’ll be able to show you what our bodies can do together, princess.” Seth says. “If Richie would just hurry the fuck up!”

 

+

 

“You really did show me,” Kate says a few hours later, moving sweaty strands of hair from her face and breathing harshly. They were in back their bodies for a mere five minutes before Seth pressed a kiss to her mouth, and made good on his promise. 

 

“You sure?” Seth questions with a wide grin and his arms wrapped tightly around her. “Maybe I should show you again?”

 

“You are such a weirdo.” Kate responds teasingly, leaning into him for another kiss.


	3. a galactic mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> star wars au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo, this is a silly/angsty one, and could potentially have a second part where i actually include the bigger conflicts and her family, and obviously more romance!!!! 
> 
> happy valentines day, my ramblers, i love you!!!!!
> 
> this is for Sarah, one of the sweetest people i've met and she feeds my star wars obsession daily. Ily and hope you like it my dear!!!

Seth is a fucking idiot. 

 

He doesn’t know why he agreed to this, why he let Richie talk him into this mission that is more trouble than it’s worth. He can’t wait to punch or slap some sense into his dimwitted brother when this is all said and done. (That’s if they get out of this alive.) 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be a professional?” Seth is already rolling his eyes to the back of his head because the last thing he needs is this little girl telling him that he can’t do his job right. They rescued her only twenty minutes ago, but she seems eager to criticize. 

 

“Stop complaining, princess,” Seth stops walking to turn and face her, his face is only inches from her own, but she’s much smaller, maybe standing 5’4. It doesn’t stop her from maintaining eye contact. “If you are dissatisfied with the services me and my brother offer, feel free to leave them on our comment cards at the end of your rescue.” 

 

“That’s funny.” Kate retorts with her arms crossed over her chest as she makes a harrumph sound, probably not appreciating the added humor to his comment. “I really wish your comedy came in handy right about now.” 

 

“Listen here, your royal highness—” Seth says, his tone getting louder with each word, and his finger pointed in her face. He’s a confrontational person, but he’s never been good at dealing with people who are confrontational too. 

 

“--Leave the girl alone Seth, she obviously doesn’t like you.” Richie chimes in, both hands held tight to his blaster as he looks up and down the empty halls. They’ve not been seen yet, no rogue stormtrooper patrolling the area, but if they continue to battle it out here, they will begin to attract some attention. 

 

“No wonder he’s the smart one.” She says nodding, a smile threatening to grace her lips, but she pushes it away and pushes past them to walk in front. 

 

“I really don’t like her.” Seth whispers to Richie, walking behind her as she looks down halls and corridors, making sure they aren’t seen. 

 

“Do you intend to leave me unarmed?” She turns to ask, reaching to Seth for a blaster that he has tucked at his side. It’s his backup one, and he takes a sharp intake of breath as he hands it to her. She takes it quickly, and locks eyes with him. “Thank you.”

 

“There it is,” Seth says smiling at her noticing that she’s way prettier when she’s not yelling at him. “I knew the princess had some manners under all of that criticism.” 

 

“Don’t get used to it.” She replies, keeping one hand on the fabric of her dress so it doesn’t swish against the floor, and the other held tight to the blaster. 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

+

 

It’s only later; when they are safe on their ship does everything settle. He and Richie are flying the ship to safety, but his attention is focused solely on the princess who lays curled up asleep in a chair. She’s a tiny little thing, legs folded up and head pressed to her knees. She’s taken her hair out of the tight bun, and let it fall down the middle of her back, and he’s sure he’s never seen anything in the galaxy as pretty as her. 

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Richie says, and Seth turns to look at him. He’s trying to play confused, but Richie knows him better than anyone. _Don't get caught up on a dame. Don't get caught up on a dame._

 

“What?” Seth says, clearing his throat. “You don’t think someone like her would be interested in someone like—”

 

“Absolutely not.” 

 

“You are a killer of self confidence, brother.” 

 

“Don’t be a fool, Seth.” Richie rolls his eyes, groaning in frustration. This whole conversation seems backwards. “You are the one who always tells me not to let my feelings get in the way of a job. She’s just a means to an end.”

 

“I know my own rules Richie,” Seth says looking over at Kate again, watching her shift around until she got comfortable, and then falling back into a deep sleep. He knows what they’ll be doing soon, taking her home to her family, getting the large sums of money, and never seeing her again. “Means to an end.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what ya think! comments and kudos are much appreciated!!!!
> 
> twitter: callmequeenkate


End file.
